Exhausta
by Freedom Released
Summary: Misaki no para de trabajar, tenía que mantener su reputación y no tas, y aún encima tenía que soportar al estúpido alienígena pervertido. Es normal que al final su cuerpo no pudiera más, pero como siempre, hay alguien que llega en el momento preciso para salvarla. [One-Shot]


**Título:** Exhausta.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Comedia romántica.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, uso de sufijos y palabras de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Kaichō wa Maid-sama!

**Pareja:** Ayuzawa Misaki & Usui Takumi.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 1.853 palabras.

**Resumen:** Misaki no para de trabajar, tenía que mantener su reputación y no tas, y aún encima tenía que soportar al estúpido alienígena pervertido. Es normal que al final su cuerpo no pudiera más, pero como siempre, hay alguien que llega en el momento preciso para salvarla.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Kaichō wa Maid-sama! como sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Exhausta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Porque ella era la Kaichō, y al serlo no podía permitirse bajar el ritmo ni un solo segundo. Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades encima de ella como para tomarse un descanso. Tenía que controlar a los estudiantes de Seika, tenía que trabajar por las tardes en el café, y tenía que estudiar por las noches para que su media siguiera igual de perfecta. Incluso tenía que aguantar a ese estúpido pervertido, Usui Takumi, siguiéndola a donde quiera que fuera. Eso es lo que hacía, en los mejores momentos ahí estaba él para salvarla como si fuera un príncipe. Qué tontería, ella era fuerte, no necesitaba que nadie la salvara, y menos él que solo se reía y jugaba con las chicas de la escuela rechazándolas y haciéndolas llorar. _¡Estúpido Usui!_ No podía dejar de vigilarlo ni un minuto.

Aún así, eso no era nada para ella, podía con todo eso… O eso creía.

Desde hacía unos días, no sabía por qué, había empezado a sentirse mal. Mareada, débil, y de vez en cuando con fiebre. Nunca le había pasado algo como eso. Normalmente con un pequeño sueño todos esos síntomas que tenía al final de sus quehaceres desaparecían. Pero esta vez no. Es más, se iban a haciendo más fuertes y continuos, hasta ir a tal punto que ya estaban empezando a repercutir en sus notas y deberes. Incluso en alguna ocasión, y sin que el profesor lo notara, llegó a dormirse en medio de una clase. Menos mal que ella era buena ocultando las cosas y nadie —por ahora— se había dado cuenta de su estado.

"_Esto es malo"_, pensaba rellenando unos papeles para el próximo festival de la preparatoria. Llevó una mano a su frente y apoyó su codo en la mesa para descansar ahí su cabeza. _"Cada día me siento peor… ¿Me estaré enfermando", _respiró con dificultad. _"No, no puedo permitirme el lujo de ponerme enferma ahora"_, sentenció.

Siguió así unas cuantas horas hasta que llegó la tarde-noche. Ahora, le tocaba volver a casa y ponerse a estudiar. Se levantó de la silla lentamente apoyando sus manos en la mesa para tener un soporte mientras daba leves gemidos de cansancio y dolor. Le había subido de nuevo la fiebre, lo notaba. ¿Por qué justo cuando más se tenía que poner las pilas le pasaba esto?

Caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta y recargó su débil cuerpo en el marco. Maldita sea, eso no estaba nada bien. Se detuvo uno, dos, tres minutos, o quizá más. Ni ella misma sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí parada intentando recuperar la respiración perdida por el simple hecho de caminar un par de pasos. La cosa se estaba complicando, nunca hubiera pensado que podría llegar a tanto una simple enfermedad que empezó con unos insignificantes mareos.

De repente, su cuerpo perdió toda resistencia y se precipitó contra suelo.

—U… Usui… —susurró cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe. Su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada al hacerla susurrar _su_ nombre.

Ella nunca sintió ese golpe. En su lugar, sintió como unos brazos la cogían con delicadeza impidiendo que su cuerpo tocara el suelo de esa manera. Conocía esos brazos, ya la habían sujetado más veces invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Ayuzawa…, qué cruel eres. Hacerme verte en este estado, ¿no tienes ni un poco de compasión?

Lo miró, a duras penas, sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

Él le devolvió la mirada, pero con unos ojos más cálidos y con el ceño un poco fruncido. La veía mal, realmente mala. Tenía toda la cara roja, su respiración era irregular, y en su piel se podían notar las gotas de sudor por la gran temperatura que tenía. Incluso ya se le notaba el pelo un poco mojado. No le gustaba verla así, tan vulnerable y débil. Ella era fuerte y él lo sabía, por eso no le gustaba nada verla de esa manera.

—¡Idiota Usui!, ¡¿qué haces aquí…?! ¡¿Y qué rayos te crees que haces sosteniéndome?!

—Pero si fuiste tú quien me llamó hace un momento, Kaichō**. **¿O lo has olvidado? —Sonrió.

Si no estuviera roja por la fiebre estaría roja por eso. La había escuchado. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo? Ese chico sabía cómo subirle los colores. ¡Sabía demasiadas cosas de ella! Y todas por no ser más cuidadosa.

Desvió la mirada. Le daba demasiada vergüenza lo que le acababa de decir. No podía mirarlo a los ojos después de eso. Se sentía demasiado impotente en ese estado. Ese gesto le pareció demasiado tierno a Takumi, por lo que le propició una leve sonrisa mientras miraba la cara que ponía su compañera.

Misaki no podía creerlo, su corazón se estaba acelerando sin ninguna razón… _"Es la fiebre, es la fiebre"_, se repetía. Pero en su interior sabía que esas sensaciones que acababan de aparecer al verse en los brazos del rubio no eran a causa de su alta temperatura. Era algo mucho más profundo que hace tiempo que estaba empeñando en negar. Y nunca lo conseguía del todo.

—Kaichō, debería descansar.

—Ese… No es tu problema —dijo soltándose del agarre que la mantenía—. Vete a casa.

Él la miró con desaprobación. Qué testaruda podía llegar a ser. Mira que excederse de esa manera.

—Eres injusta consigo misma.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza con el fin de que el dolor, que ahí era más agudo, pasara.

—Ni siquiera puedes gritarme. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—¡C…Claro que sí! Solo necesito descansar un poco. —Se notaba en la manera de hablar que le dolía, no se podía ocultar eso.

Takumi puso una mano en la frente de la chica. Sí, estaba ardiendo, y posiblemente pronto empezaría a tener alucinaciones si no le bajaba rápido. Para su sorpresa, ella no movió ni un músculo. Él pensaba que le daría un manotazo diciendo que no la tocara, pero al contrario que eso hizo algo mucho más inesperado: recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, buscando una estabilidad.

—Oye, Ayuzawa… —Miró a la chica y dio un suspiro—. Te llevaré a mi casa para cuidarte.

Y era lo único que podía hacer. Después de todo, no sabía dónde estaba su casa. Es cierto que más o menos sabía la zona y en una ocasión fue invitado por su madre, pero de eso ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no recordaba por donde era. Lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa en un taxi y llamar desde allí a su madre para que supiera que estaba allí.

**.**

Por fin llegaron al departamento. Al principio, la muchacha se había negado rotundamente en ir y le había amenazado con matarlo un par de veces, pero debido a su estado no pudo propiciarle ni un solo golpe y al final acabó por aceptando la "invitación".

No sabía si estaba delirando por la fiebre o si eso era real. El apartamento de Usui era maravilloso, y se veía muy costoso. Se preguntaba cómo podía permitírselo y por qué, si es que tenía tanto dinero, estaba en una preparatoria como Seika pudiendo ir a otras mucho mejores.

La había dejado en el sofá acostada y le había puesto una toalla mojada en la frente para bajarle la fiebre. Mientras que esperaba a que eso hiciera algo de efecto, cocinó una pequeña cena y llamó a la madre de Misaki con el móvil de la presidenta. Habiendo explicado la situación, él propuso que la chica se quedara a dormir en su casa hasta mañana, puesto que no sería muy buena idea llevarla de vuelta en su estado, a lo que la madre coincidió totalmente.

—Usui… —susurró.

Apoyó sus codos en el sofá y se incorporó. Por ello, la toalla que tenía en la frente cayó inevitablemente a su regazo. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, en realidad, estaba segura de ello. Se sentía mucho más fresca y no le costaba tanto respirar. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que ya no tenía la cara roja.

El nombrado se acercó a la enferma.

—Descansa. He llamado a tu madre, ha permitido que te quedes aquí hasta mañana.

Abrió los ojos, obviamente en desacuerdo.

—No pienso quedarme aquí contigo.

—Tranquila, solo te sacaré fotos mientras duermes. No pienso violarte todavía. —Sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de la chica.

—¡Pervertido…!

Observó reírse al chico y el corazón se le empezó a acelerar. Su sonrisa, aunque quisiera negarlo, era hermosa. De repente, al verla, su enfado se fue tan rápido como vino.

Al ver a la chica mirándolo dejó de reír y la empezó a mirar detenidamente él también. Era realmente hermosa. ¿Cómo podría contenerse sin intentar nada toda la noche? Iba a necesitar una buena distracción. Se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura cruzando sus miradas. La hizo recostarse de nuevo, recibiendo la mirada interrogante de su parte. Posó su mano en la cabeza de la maid, acariciándola. Ella se sonrojó.

—Duerme tranquila, Ayuzawa... —habló mientras seguía con las caricias.

Su tono de voz fue tan suave y gentil que dudó que fuera de Usui. Ya le había hablado más veces en ese tono, pero nunca se había parado a escucharlo tan detenidamente como en ese momento. Le gustaba.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, abrió lentamente los ojos al notar rayos de luz caer sobre ella. Al principio le costó un poco abrirlos debido a la claridad que entraba por el ventanal del salón, hasta que se acostumbró y pudo abrirlos sin problemas. Se sorprendió y enrojeció al ver que el rubio que la había cuidado la noche pasada se había quedado dormido a su lado, con su cabeza y brazos en el borde del sofá y el resto del cuerpo en el suelo. Y aún le sorprendió más el hecho de que, inconscientemente o no, la tenía tomada de la mano.

El movimiento de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil pareció incomodar al muchacho que estaba durmiendo y lo hizo despertar. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con los ojos más bonitos que había visto mirándolo con atención con su característico color rojizo en sus mejillas. Dirigió su mirada a la mano con la que tenía tomada la de Misaki y, ni corto ni perezoso, se la acercó a sus labios y la besó.

En esa situación su mente no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, solo atinó a ponerse aún más roja a tal gesto.

—¿Ha dormido bien, Kaichō? ¿Se encuentra mejor? —preguntó cuando separó sus labios de la mano, pero sin soltarla.

Ella, tartamudeando un poco, respondió:

—S… Sí. Gracias… por cuidarme. —Y desvió la mirada.

Eso era demasiado vergonzoso. Maldito, esta se la pagaría.

—Me alegro… Y ahora, ¿puedo violarte ya?

—¡Eres un alienígena pervertido! —Le soltó la mano y le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza con ella—. ¡Estúpido Usui!

_"Esta es la camarera que me gusta ver"_, pensó sobándose la zona afectada por el golpe de la chica mientras sonreía. No cabía duda que estaba recuperada del todo, y eso, lo ponía muy feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Mi primer fic de la serie Maid-Sama! **C:** Me he leído el manga tres veces seguidas y el anime dos. Creo que ya estoy preparada para el desafío de escribir sobre él. xD Entiendo a Misaki de todos modos. Espero opiniones, gracias por leer.


End file.
